


Sharing Music

by OutlawLord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Sharing Earbuds, Short One Shot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawLord/pseuds/OutlawLord
Summary: Tsukishima notices Yamaguchi staring. He knows why.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 25





	Sharing Music

Tsukishima closes his eyes as he walks home, letting himself get lost in the music, trusting Yamaguchi to not allow him to walk into a pole, or even worse, another human. A song he doesn’t recognize suddenly comes on, and he opens his eyes to check what it’s called. He catches Yamaguchi staring out of the corner of his eye. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Yamaguchi was staring at his face. Tsukishima is smarter than the average person, though.

The next morning, Tsukishima waits in front of Yamaguchi’s house like every day, leaning against a pole. Yamaguchi emerges with a smile and a bright, “Good morning, Tsukki!” Tsukishima nods in reply. Wordlessly, he offers up a pair of earbuds. Yamaguchi blinks at him, before taking the earbuds. Then, Yamaguchi notices that they’re connected to something. It’s a headphone splitter, connected to Tsukishima’s phone. He can’t help but smile.

Yamaguchi puts them in, and smiles even brighter when he recognizes the song as the one he had shown his best friend in the hopes that he would like it. Tsukishima’s lips quirk in the way that Yamaguchi has come to realize is him holding back a smile.

He wants to reach out, link their arms, lean his head on the blond’s shoulder. He doesn’t have the confidence for that, though. Sharing this is enough.

With his eyes closed, lost in the music and the warmth of his best friend by his side, Tsukishima smiles.


End file.
